deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow vs Vezon
Shadow vs Vezon is a Death Battle by ShrekAnakin. OW, THE EDGE!!! Who are you rooting for? Shadow Vezon Both Neither in particular Who do you think will win? Shadow Vezon Stalemate Undecided What franchise do you prefer? Sonic Bionicle No preference You realize what Vezon is capable of, right? Yes No Description Sonic vs Bionicle! The genetic clones that had dark intentions, but joined agencies, and went on missions after initially antagonizing the hero's. Plus, both look like another blue creature (Sonic and Vezok respectively). Interlude (*Cue: Wiz and Boomstick - Death Battle OST ) Wiz: Ultimate life forms, it is a common trope in fiction. Boomstick: And the majority of them are clones that have the DNA of another being. Phil Swift: Aaaaaaaaannnd, look like a strange blue creature. Such as Shadow, the ultimate life form Hedgehog. Vezon: And me, Vezon! The skakdi clone of Vezok! Boomstick, He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Phil Swift: And I'm Phil Swift here for Flex Tape! Vezon: And I'm Vezon from Bionicle! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze there weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win, a Death Battle! Rules *Vezon will have his arsenal composited to include the Kanohi Ignika, Kanohi Olmak, Spear of Fusion, Kardas Dragon, and anything else he may have used in the story. *We will use game Shadow only for this fight, so no Archie feats. *Shadow will have some chaos emeralds with him too. *I don't buy into the whole universal super forms thing tbh, so I'm ignoring all that bullshit. *With all this being said, let us begin. Shadow Edges in Vezon splits off Boomstick: In the time, before time, on the mysteryo- Wiz: This is after all that happened. Boomstick: Woops! Anyways.... The Piraka! One of the most feared, and deadly gangs in the Matoran universe! Phil Swift: Responsible for stealing many valuable treasures, harassing Matoran, and even defeating the Toa Nuva at one point, these guys are a pain in the ass to put up with! Wiz: But one day, the Piraka went over to the former lair of the then defeated Makuta known as Teridax, and looked through his laboratory. And upon laying his eyes on the Spear of Fusion, the Skakdi by the name of Hakann was touching the thing, and accidentally activated the shit end of that thing, and hit his fellow team mate Vezok. Boomstick: The spear, eventually kinda split another being from Vezok though, and took his cunning and intelligent side, and made a new being from it. Vezon: And thus, I awoke. VEZON!!!!!!!! Wiz: Ah yes, Vezon, you're here with us to talk about you. Vezon: Let me tell you about some of the crazy shit I'm capable of. So after I left my fellow Piraka, I took that spear of fusion with me, and set off to the island of Voya Nui, cause that Kanohi Ignika (aka, Mask of Life) brought me over to the island, cause it wanted me to it's new guardian! Back Ground *'Name: Vezon' *'Age: At least several months (But has memories that span back several thousand years)' *'Species: Skakdi clone' *'Height: About 7 ft.' Phil Swift: Due to the nature of Vezon's creation, he lacks the natural powers that Skakdi normally have, such as eye beams, and suppressed elemental powers such as fire, earth, air, water, ice, stone, lightning, ect. and mostly relies on his own powers. Boomstick: And boy, are they chad. Being Skakdi like in nature, Vezon has kinetic blow enhancing strength as a natural power of his. This means that whenever he gets hit, or if he hits something, he can gain more strength, and become stronger. Wiz: So essentially, if you hit him with something, he will only become stronger, and stronger. So physical attacks don't do jack shit to him. Vezon: But let's take a look at some of my physicality, and how I stand up to certain conditions! Wiz: Right! Vezon is a remarkably fast guy surprisingly. He was able to speed out of a cave, without a damn trace of anyone noticing that he left. Boomstick: Yet again, everyone in the cave was distracted by some rahi firing energy beams, and no one noticed until they took a look around. Phil Swift: And via some scaling, Vezon should be relatively comparable to that of Toa, who can dodge beams of light from Umbra, without getting blitzed. And by doing some measurements of the average size of Toa, and comparing it to the light beam, and Flex Sealing it together, we came to the conclusion that Vezon should be able to go at around relativistic speeds at best. Boomstick: Vezon has also been shown to be strong enough to defeat all six Piraka in combat, who were capable of defeating the Toa Nuva! And these Toa Nuva are easily capable of destroying cities, reducing fortresses to dust, unleash Nova Blasts capable of destroying a country sized island, and much more! Wiz: So this is definitely an impressive strength feat for Vezon. But in terms of durability, Vezon is easily capable of scaling to Toa, who can scale to Makuta durable enough to tank Nova blasts, which as we stated, are strong enough to bust country sized islands, to even continents at best. So this indeed should put him around country to continent level. Phil Swift: To add to that, he is durable enough to take a good beating from the Piraka, who have show to bust the lid off of a welded on Toa canister with little effort. And since he is comparable to this, he is quite a strong boi! Vezon: Indeed I am!!! Wiz: In terms of arsenal, Vezon has a good one to boot. He wields with him the spear of fusion. A spear capable of fusing two or more beings, into a stronger, and more powerful being, although it will not necessarily be sane. Phil Swift: It can also Flex Tape a being to an inanimate substance to boot! Such as when Vezon tried to fuse Toa Matoro to some lava once, but he failed! Vezon: And if you hit with a fission beam, the shock and pain of fission would result in the two beings being completely unconscious, or weak to a follow up attack. Boomstick: The spear can even use it's own power to repair itself, as shown when Reidak broke it into pieces, but then the spear used it's power to repair itself. However, if you burn it to ashes, then it can't repair itself sadly. BTW, a spear of fusion leg sounds awesome! Wiz: Vezon also has a mask called the Kanohi Ignika, a mask that controls any kind of life that doesn't involve creation, or time. So it can essentially warp reality in ways that don't involve either of those things. (WIP) Pre fight Wiz: All right, the combatants are set! We have run the data through all possible outcomes! Phil Swift: And we're sponsored by Flex Tape! Vezon: Let's see if a Bionicle character can actually defeat Shadow!! Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Who do you think will win Edgy hedgehog (Shadow) Bonk Carnage (Vezon) Undecided stalemate FIGHT!! CENTRAL CITY, OHIO Twas late at night, and Shadow was standing on a building, watching the city and what was going on in the streets. Shadow just stood there, coldly watching with a stern face, not saying a goddamn thing. There was some noise in the background, a noise of some heavy wings flapping. Shadow: What the fuck do you want this time Rou-?! A strange Biomechanical looking Dragon landed on the building, and clenched it's feet to the roof. On top of the Dragon, was some guy with a nice Joker like smile, a strange looking spear, and some glowing red eyes. ???: The name's Vezon! What's the problem! Shadow: What the actual fuck do you want!? Vezon: Do you know of these powerful relics known as the Infinity Stones per chance? Thanos want's me to get him some! Shadow: What the hell are you fucking talking about!?!?!?!? Shadow jumped up, and grabbed Vezon by the throat, trying to choke him. But to no avail. Vezon pushed Shadow backwards with immense strength, and charged the Kardas Dragon at him, effectively knocking him off the building, and onto the street. Shadow: Now you got some pain coming for you dick head!! FIGHT!!!!!!!! What do you think so far? Good, I like where this is going! Okay This fucking sucks balls Post analysis Who should be next on Vezon's hit list? Dio Brando Smaug Esdeath Carnage The Mask Deadpool Dark Gaia Godzilla Wario Waluigi Bass Sideways Sigma Trivia *The connections between Shadow and Vezon is that both are dark clones that have DNA that was split from another being (Shadow has black arms DNA, and Vezon was split from Vezok by the spear of fusion), and both look like another blue creature (Shadow is a Sonic look alike, and Vezon is like Vezok, in that he was split from his DNA). Next time "I have uprooted mountains! I have ridden the Tornado and filled the Earthquake with FEAR!! And you were still toiling with your mundane Princess chores, I, and many others like me were holding a universe together!!" "I'm not afraid of you! I've faced many things like you!" "So be it!" Blaze the Cat vs Brutaka! Category:"Sonic vs Bionicle" Themed Death Battle Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Animal vs Robot' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Toys' themed Death Battle Category:Clones themed Death Battle Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Spear Duel Category:'Anti-Villain' themed Death Battles Category:ShrekAnakin Category:'Sane vs Insane' themed Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Cameo Death Battles Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles